Growing Pains
by Nicolette C-137
Summary: The gang's in high school now. Savannah Shane is throwing a party. WOOT! WOOT! (Tommy/Kimi) (Chuckie/Megan) (Angelica/Susie)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Grown Up! or any of the following characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Friday had finally arrived, and all anyone could talk about, was Savannah Shane's stupid party; even Kimi hipster Finster, who wouldn't shut up about her plan to boycott it. She simply didn't understand the point in going out of her way to associate with the same people she felt trapped with in school. She just wanted to spend her time with the people here at this table, she thought, surveying the cafeteria; tuning out Phil and Lil's obnoxious burping contest. Her self-proclaimed punk of a best friend had predictably been wooed by the idea of crashing a party. The only hope she had left was her socially anxious foster-brother, who was likely to be swayed by Tommy.

"Savannah invited me herself," Tommy bragged, igniting a flame of jealousy within Kimi. "I'm sure that invitation extends toward my friends," he said, though he sincerely doubted it.

Phil grabbed the invitation from Tommy's hand. "Is it 'plus one?'" Lil slurped up mashed potatoes with her straw, and spat them at Phil. "Ew!" He threw a handful of potato chips at her.

"There's _six_ of us, Phil," Chuckie quipped in his nasally voice. "Ow!" He winced, feeling a pinch on the back of his neck. "What do you want, Megan?" He turned slightly to face his childhood bully, who'd recently moved back from San Francisco.

"Just wondering if you're going to Savannah's party." She paused for a response, but Chuckie was equally as silent. "You probably weren't invited, right?" She mocked sardonically, smirking with half-lidded eyes. Chuckie furrowed his eyebrows, feeling his face heat up, which itself was enough to perpetuate his deepening blush. "If you're brave enough to crash, I'll save a dance for you." She winked, as she sauntered away.

"Whaddaya say, Chuckie?" Tommy crossed his arms victoriously.

"Fine, I'll go..." Chuckie put his head down, hiding his reddening face.

"Ugh!" Kimi groaned at the loss of her last hope. _Oh, well..._ She'd already decided that, even if she had to spend that Friday night alone, she wouldn't attend the party.

"C'mon, Kimi," Tommy said, "it won't be as much fun without you."

That was enough to change her mind in a heartbeat. "Fine..." She caved, stomping on Z's foot, when she caught him smirking knowingly at her.

"This will be a good opportunity to use my camera," Tommy thought aloud.

* * *

"What are _you_ losers doing, tonight?" Angelica asked derisively, approaching Tommy and Chuckie, at the former's messy locker.

"Going to Savannah's party." Chuckie answered nonchalantly, as though the very thought didn't fill him with anxiety.

Angelica looked slightly taken aback. _"You_ guys were _invited?"_

"Well, _I_ was," Tommy specified.

"Yeah... _I'm_ crashin'," Chuckie leaned against the nearby lockers, attempting to look cool. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Were _you_ invited?" Tommy asked sincerely.

"Of course!" She scoffed, and a nervous smile spread across her face. "See you there!" Tommy and Chuckie raised eyebrows at each other, as she angrily stomped away.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Susie asked, when Angelica dropped her books loudly onto her desk.

"Tommy was invited to Savannah's party," the blonde jealously grumbled, realizing her cousin was more popular than she'd ever be. Angelica would never escape the label of a wannabe.

"Who _cares_ about Savannah's party? Let's have our _own_ party, girl," Susie suggested. "At _your_ house, since, you know... my parents are kind of strict." She hadn't been invited by Savannah, either, as Susie had been forever branded a goody-two-shoes.

Angelica sighed. "Should we invite Harold?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Z," Phil answered the Finsters' door. He stepped aside to let in the green-haired boy, who produced a baggy of weed from the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Zeke!" Dil greeted loudly, knowing full well the green-hair boy preferred not to be called by his birth name. "Did you bring it?" Dil approached, wearing a tie-dye t-shirt with bohemian harem pants, as well as his signature chullo hat. "Did you know that psilocybin acts as a gateway to other dimensions?" Z raised a pierced eyebrow at the hippie, as he exchanged the gram of shrooms for a twenty dollar bill. "I've finally made contact."

* * *

"You're pretty concerned about your outfit, for someone who doesn't even want to crash this party," Lil observed, flipping absently through a magazine on Kimi's bed.

"I was just looking for something comfortable to wear." Kimi stepped out of her closet, wearing a black t-shirt, a plaid skirt held up by a studded belt, fishnet stockings, and combat boots with chunky heals.

"That doesn't _look_ very comfortable." Lil surveyed Kimi's outfit with a raised eyebrow.

"This is, like, my most authentic self."

Their conversation was interrupted by a light knock on the door. "Are you ready, Kimi?" Chuckie asked. "Not that _I'm_ in a hurry, but the guys are getting kinda impatient."

* * *

Halfway to Savannah's, Tommy decided to record their walk; filming their surroundings, as they made mindless conversation.

"I have the munchies," Phil thought aloud, gripping his slight ponch.

"I'm sure there'll be food there for you to eat," Tommy said, adjusting his lens.

"Woah..." Tommy focused his camera on Dil, who looked suddenly in awe. "It's starting to kick in." Dil giggled, as a warm wave of euphoria washed over him. By the time they reached Savannah's, he was basically on his own planet.

"Hey, there's Megan," Tommy said, as they entered the living room, but Chuckie froze on spot. Tommy figured the redhead just needed a slight push, so he shoved Chuckie straight into Savannah. She looked angry, when she turned around, but her expression softened, realizing it was Chuckie who'd seemingly pushed her. She giggled, pushing him back slightly. "I didn't think you'd actually crash."

* * *

"Hey, ladies." Harold draped his arms over Susie and Angelica's shoulders.

"Hey, Harold," the girls responded in unison, though Susie's greeting sounded slightly friendlier.

"Did you bring it?" Angelica asked impatiently.

"Bring _what?"_ Susie raised an eyebrow, glancing from Angelica to Harold, who was rummaging through his backpack. Susie gasped, when he produced a small bottle of liquor. "We're not old enough to drink."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Don't be a party pooper, Carmichael." She swiped the bottle from Harold, and took a swig, trying not to scrunch up her face at the taste. She passed the liquor back to Harold, who bravely sipped it, before offering the illegal beverage to Susie. She sighed, reluctant to break any rules; especially ones that were law. Technically, she'd tried wine before, but only a few sips; and at least that had tasted relatively decent, compared to this. On its way down, she felt that it had burned her throat.

"I brought movies for us to watch, too," Harold said, dumping the contents of his backpack onto Angelica's bed. She stole the Reptar Bar from his pile of randomness. "Would you rather watch horror, or romantic comedy?"

* * *

An hour into the party, Savannah had finally acknowledged the presence of uninvited guests, but pretty much shrugged it off, since they didn't seem to be disrupting anything. Phil was totally obnoxious, but that behavior was typical of partying boys, so he fit right in. "Chug it! Chug it!" He chanted, holding Lil upside down, as she did a keg stand. A couple guys tried to sneak a peek up her skirt, but were disappointed to find that she was actually wearing skorts. "My turn!"

"Looks like _they're_ having fun," Tommy observed through the lens of his camera.

"Aren't _you?"_ Kimi wondered, secretly basking in his proximity.

"Guess I'm not really the partying type," he realized, setting his camera aside. "I'd rather it just be us."

Kimi's eyes widened. "Us...?"

As did Tommy's. "You know, the gang," he quickly elaborated, as to not leave Kimi with the impression he'd meant only the two of them; however lovely the thought, even in comparison to that of spending time with their whole friend group.

"Oh, right..." _Duh!,_ Kimi thought, mentally facepalming. _"Now,_ you decide you don't want to be here." They shared a laugh at the irony. "Well, we're already here, so let's try to have fun." She stood up, and offered Tommy her hand. "Let's dance!" She yanked him onto his feet, and dragged him toward the center of the living room, where most couples were grinding against each other. They held hands, dancing clumsily, and spinning each other around. Tommy dipped Kimi, and their laughter died away, as they found themselves staring into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Kimi plead with her own; silently begging to be kissed. She felt a wave of disappointment wash over her, as he lifted her back up, and spun her around. The song trailed off, and they returned to their seats, equally feeling as though they'd missed their train, or gotten off at the wrong stop. Tommy felt that maybe a timeline existed, where he'd bravely followed his heart. He envied that possible version of himself. He was supposed to be the fearless one of their friend group, but he could never bring himself to admit his feelings to Kimi. "Where's my brother?" She wondered aloud, surveying the crowded room.

* * *

"Hallo, I am Chongo... I am happy to be in your country... I am illegal alien from Mars... My IQ is probably twelve, but somehow, I am lady killer."

"Oh, my God." Megan giggled hysterically at Chuckie's impression of his own alter ego. "That's hilarious."

"I'm not usually this uninhibited around people," he remembered, polishing off the rest of his drink. "Actually, I'm especially shy around _you."_ He admitted. Why don't I feel shy?"

"Maybe 'cause that was your fourth wine cooler."

"Oh, yeah." He stared thoughtfully at the magical elixir in his hand.

"Hey, you wanna take this party to the bedroom," Megan asked, already giving Chuckie those bedroom eyes, as she ran a finger slowly up his chest. He gulped, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous than he had only moments ago.

"Um... Did you hear that?" Chuckie cupped his hand to his ear. "I think Tommy's calling my name." He ran out of the messy kitchen, leaving Megan slightly confused.


End file.
